Moving Forward
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: We've all been waiting for the Kiss in the park scene. Just a fun and cute one Shot of Jo and Alex taking place after Paul is gone.


Moving Forward

Note: This was just a one-shot idea I had. Because I don't know if we will be getting the kiss in the park scene or not, I decided to write something placed within that scene. Although I still have hope that once Jo's SL ends that will the jolex happy scene.

The emotional trauma that had been facing Paul. The last week had been draining to say the least. Of course, when the brunette had filed for divorce she knew there was chance her ex would find her. Ex; now that was word she enjoyed using now. He had been arrested and forced to sign the papers before being sent away. So now when she used the words ex it actually meant he was in the past. But seeing him had bought back all those awful memories, it was like she was reliving the pain all over again. But now Jo felt free, like she could finally move forward.

Through the whole ordeal Alex had been great, he kept his temper in check, which was her greatest fear. But all he'd been was supportive through everything. Of course, there were times when her boyfriend didn't know what the right words were, but the thing was all she needed from him was when he held her hand, or held her in his arms. He allowed her to breakdown and cry without saying a word. Knowing he was there every step of the way got her through this mess.

But in the end Jo felt as if the pair were stronger than ever. Sometimes the best things in life come to those who wait. Maybe that's why Jo was currently searching through the loft. Now she may be crazy on thinking Alex would say yes, but after all the times he proposed to her and the brunette was forced to say no; she felt it was right for the final time it was her responsibility to do the asking. Of course, that didn't mean that Alex had kept the ring, after all they had been broken up for some time. But she was hopeful.

After pulling apart each small draw, looking under every item in the loft Jo finally held the small black box in her hand. She flipped the ring box open her eyes sparkling glancing at the ring. It really was beautiful, in total honesty the resident would've said yes in a heartbeat if it wasn't for her stupid marriage to Paul. But now there really wasn't anything holding them back. After slipping the black box into her bag, she grabbed her light brown jacket pulling her arms through the holes. Once Jo was set she headed out. She needed to beat Alex to the park this was her surprise after all.

Confusion ran through his features, as he thought about the plan to meet Jo at the state parks. Yes, it was a nice day and he was getting off early, and with Jo being off today it made sense they'd want to spend time together. With recent events he actually felt the pair were closer than ever. But he didn't understand the importance of meeting at the park, but hey he saw the look on the brunette's face the night before. The look that could kill. He knew the puppy dog look all too well; which meant Jo wasn't taking no as an answer. He rolled his eyes then as he thought back to the night before, the brunette knew she had him wrapped around her finger. He then stepped out of his car, closing the door behind him as he started toward the grass area to see where it would lead him.

He saw a figure from a distance; Jo. He could spot her from anywhere.

As the male neared from his strides he could see Jo smiling to herself as she seemed to be talking to herself. He was trying hard to creep up on her until the brunette spotted him. " Are you going to tell me why you summon me here?" He asked in a teasing voice.

" Now you need to be patient. Can't you let me surprise you?" Jo laughed to herself as he waved her boyfriend on over to her. " Come here." She whispered when Alex was close enough. Even now the male made her heart flutter, she swore her heart always raced whenever he was near her. That only intensified what she truly wanted.

" I could, but you never like doing surprises so I can only assume you're up to something." Alex stated as he took the final step up to her, he easily slipped his arms around the brunette bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. " Just tell me."

" You're no fun." A slight pout tugged along her lips as her hands came in contact with his chest pushing him back. " Fine then you've wasted your time. I'm not going to tell you if you don't play nice."

" Jo... Come on. We both know you hate surprises, I know you're up to something." He added narrowing his eyes on his girlfriend. " Please don't tell me you have another husband out there I don't know about." Of course, Alex was only joking. But maybe it was too soon.

Jo rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Preparing herself from his reaction when she spoke. " Not unless that husband is you." A soft wide smile came to her lips when uttering the words, maybe now the male would understand what she was doing.

His face just changed, his mouth parted briefly into a O shape not sure what to say at first. He swore it took him a second to grasp what Jo was saying. " Are you asking me to marry you?" He didn't wait before going on when all the brunette did was nod. " Because you know this is a little sudden. I don't think we're at that stage." He shrugged his shoulders with an amused grin tugging over his lips.

Shaking her head, she then bought her fist up to hit his shoulder. ' Shut up Karev. Just let me speak." She hissed over at him. Of course, Alex wasn't making this easy for her. She knew he found this amusing, but Jo felt like she needed to be the one to make this move for them. " Now that I've got you to shut up. " Jo paused herself for a second, as she thought about the perfect way to go about her thoughts. " I love you. I suppose that's how I should start this, but all my life I never felt like I belonged anywhere, had a home. I don't think I've ever realized what love was until I met you. I think I wanted it so much to feel like I was worth something that I thought when I met him that it was love. But the truth is I was so desperate for affection, for someone to truly want me that I jumped at the chance. But it wasn't love. What we have is, it wasn't until you did I see what it truly means to love someone.

You used to say that you messed every woman you've been with up, but the truth is you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You've always excepted me for me, and that's all I ever wanted. You're my home." Jo was trying to hold back the tears, but her feelings were getting the best of her as she watched Alex's face soften with a few nods. " I know you will always be home to me. I want to spend the rest of our life's together. If it hadn't been for Paul, and my stupid marriage I would've said yes, every time, so I guess what I'm doing is asking you will you continue to put up with me and marry me?" Jo had taken out the small box from her bag and opened the black box up showing him the ring he proposed with so many times.

Now Alex was always going to say yes in a heartbeat, he's wanted to spend his life with her for quite some time. He was trying to say yes in between her words, but he knew she wanted to finish. " Yes, it's been yes. It's always been yes, besides just for the record I never needed a piece of paper to tell us we wanted to spend the rest of our life's together. All we needed were each other; just us." He stated a wide smile as he took the ring from the box to slip the ring on her ring finger. With that he leaned down pressing a slow passionate kiss to her awaited lips.

It felt like everything was falling into place for them.

That's when he felt Jo slowly push him away playfully, enough where she could escape his arms. " Where are you going?" He called a slight laugh escaping his lips.

" You're just going to have to catch me to find out." Jo tilted her head back with a few laughs as her feet picked up letting her get more ground on him before she could easily make out Alex starting to run after her. And that's what the pair did for the next few moments. Jo laughing to herself as she ran around until she felt Alex's arms loop around her dainty frame. Taking that chance to turn in his arms she slipped her arms around his neck. " I love you." She uttered peppering his face with small kisses.

" I love you too." Alex whispered returning each of her kisses.

If anyone watched them running around on the grass you'd think they were children. But it was more of a light hearted just enjoying each other's company; especially after all the pain and trauma they've been through, throughout the years. But they found happiness within each other.


End file.
